Too Much Energy (Comic Dub)
This is a comic dub for the Skylar and Friends Google + Community. It was released in YouTube as unlisted on December 25th, 2017 (Christmas Day). Links Youtube Version Story Princess Vivian, while hanging out at Boomer's house, goes to his refrigerator to try one of his energy drinks. She finds a posted note saying not to take his energy drinks, especially not Vivian. She decides to go for it anyways and the result almost happens in an instant as her lights play dubstep and she gets really excited, resulting in her to run. Cherry Pop, writing a new song realizes that a familiar sound was coming out and it was Vivian, who wants Cherry Pop to go to her party, while talking fast. Cherry Pop wanted to say that she was busy with her new song but Vivian interrupts asking her why she isn't going to the party. Resulting in her loosing her temper much more easily than her temper should, and starts screaming. Cherry Pop becomes scared with her behavior and explains why. Vivian leaves as Cherry Pop thinks that Vivian took one of Boomer's energy drinks. Brownie was sitting around as then Vivian pops up and asks her about the party. Brownie thinks Vivian has gone insane but she thought otherwise, making her angry. With Brownie telling her that she was going to have a hissy-fit, she gets really mad and starts screaming to the top of her lungs, then Vivian flies to Brownie to attack her, but Boomer grabs Vivian and she admits that the energy drinks are destroying her mentally because of her intense bursts of excitement and her even shorter temper. She asks if Boomer still loves her, Boomer does so much that he gave her another pack of energy drinks, resulting Vivian screaming "NOOOOOOO!!!!" Voice Actors Princess Vivian - The Wonderful World of Amanda Cherry Pop and Brownie - Piper Boomer - Nocturne Fexy Trivia * This is the second comic-dub to be made. * The comic alone (without the audio) took at least five hours to complete. * This is the first comic dub to use music and sound effects. * This was the first time for Boomer to speak. * Music is by Kevin MacLeod, Virtual Riot, and White Comic * Sometimes the Virtual Riot song (Energy Drink) skips, this is due to the recording device that was installed on the computer. Vivian's voice also skips but not due to the device. * Cherry Pop's and Brownie's voices are drowned out in volume thanks to the music and Vivian's voice. * Sometimes Vivian's voice gets distorted due to the intense volume, especially when Vivian gets angry with Brownie during her growl-turning-into-screaming. * Originally, when Princess Vivian tried to attack Brownie, it was supposed to be one panel but then added two more. * When Boomer is talking, there is an unknown faint sound and echo. This was done on purpose but it has nothing to do with the Skylar & Friends franchise. * When Princess Vivian screamed "DO YOU!" to Cherry Pop, it's a reference to the episode in My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic "Luna Eclipsed" where there was a lot of chaos going in Ponyville, then Princess Luna screams "BE STILL!", this had a similar effect.